Wherever You Will Go
by StellaAllets
Summary: Based on the song by The Calling. A Cliff & Ann Two-shots. The story is about Cliff's departure. Also starred by Jack, Gray, Claire, and Doug
1. Chapter 1 of 2

**Another story! This one is a Two-shots about Cliff and Ann. Cliff's departure is never easy for me and I never make him depart in my game either. Anyway, in this story, there was never a winery job. So Cliff never got a job. And he eventually has to leave. This one is dedicated to Alisa :) RnR?**

* * *

**Cliff's POV**

Everything's packed.

I looked around to see an empty room, what was left was Gray's stuffs. Mine were already gone, all packed in my suitcases.

I had completed everything, ticket, packed goods. Everything. Finally, It was all finished.

Well, maybe not.

There was one other thing that was left.

_Ann._

My heart felt an ache every time I thought of Ann. I had not said anything about this departure yet. I could not imagine how she would react. As I myself could not imagine being far from her.

I didn't know, I just didn't. I knew that leaving would be the best for me, as this town had left nothing for me. I couldn't stay any longer, I ran out of money. I had no jobs, and I had nowhere to live. I just couldn't stay at the Inn, because I had to pay to stay there.

The only people who knew about my departure were Doug, Gray, Jack, and Claire.

I didn't tell Doug directly but I always told him about my financial condition. He offered me discounts to stay longer at the Inn, but I just couldn't. I mean, sooner or later my money would run out by itself anyway. And I didn't want to become his burden. Because I was a grown man and at the end of the day I had to work on my own.

At first, I only told Gray. He was my roomate, and I told everything to him. Both of us were probably the worst candidates to speak in this city, but because of this similarity we both became sort-of-close. Though sometimes his mood-changing kind of scared me. Anyways, I trusted him to keep my secret about leaving. At first he became upset and told me not to and also reminded me of Ann, because he knew how i felt towards Ann. But then he told Claire. I guessed he was an easy person to read, because Claire could really tell he was upset. In his defense, the two were going out, and he couldn't lie to her. I was initially scared when I found out that Claire knew because well, she was close to Ann. And of course she would take Ann's side no matter what happen.

-Flashback-

"Cliff!" Claire shouted at me while running towards me.

_Oh no, here she comes. No, no, no. Act natural!_

"H-hey Claire," I coughed a little, fixing my squeaking voice.

Claire faced me and put her hands on my shoulder. "Is it true?"

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Please tell me it isn't!"

"About... what?"

"Your departure!" _Oh noes._

"Well?" Claire asked.

I was thinking about lying but I knew how I terrible I was at it, I refused.

"Y-Yes..." I looked down, scared to face her.

"What? How? Why? When?" Claire shook my shoulder in disbelief.

"I-I..."

"Why? What about everything?" she whispered.

"I had nothing left Claire..."

"What?"

"This city left me nothing, I didn't have a choice. I had to leave," I sighed.

"Nothing? What about Ann? You call her nothing?"

My eyes shot wide. I-I..

"I-I... I j-just..."

"She'll be upset about this."

"I don't have any place to go, Claire."

"Live with me for awhile! Just don't go and hurt Ann like this! Because if you do, I'll hunt you down by myself!"

"W-What? B-But that'll just get me beaten up by both Gray and Ann."

"She'll beat you up anyways if you leave!"

"B-but I..."

"Come on Cliff, you just can't be like this, don't give up like this... What about Ann...?" her voiced softened.

"She... She can find other person" I looked back down, my heart was aching when I said this.

"Who?"

"Jack... Jack can make her happy."

"But she loves _you_! Don't you get it?" she stared at me in disbelief.

I lifted my head, staring back at Claire. My eyes shot wide once again.

Even if Ann did love me but I... I didn't think she would be happy with me.

-Flashback Ends-

Jack. Jack was the guy I envied. He was a successful farmer, a hard worker, and a nice person. He was always caring and gentle towards everyone, including Ann. Not to mention, good looking, or whatever the girls mentioned it. The thing was, ever since he came, Ann's attention to me was sort of diverted to him. I was jealous, yes it was true. But then again, he was a great guy. And he could make Ann happy. I told him because I thought he should knew that he had to take care of Ann. Because I didn't know who else could, and mostly, deserved Ann.

I knew that once I had promised myself that I would take care of Ann and make her happy to the fullest.

_**So lately, I've been wonderin **_

_**Who will be there to take my place **_

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love **_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

But seeing how things went now, I knew that I wasn't the one.

_**If a great wave should fall **_

_**It would fall upon us all **_

_**And between the sand and stone **_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. I stood up, left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

_I am going to tell Ann now._

I headed downstairs, and went to the kitchen immediately. It was snowing outside, and she was usually at her room at this time. I went straight to her room. My body was shaking as I touched the door knob. I chose to ignore it and knocked the door once then opened it.

"Cliff? Hey, what are you doing so early?" Ann smiled warmly at me.

The smile that weakened my knees everytime I saw it.

"H-Hi Ann... I-I j-just want to t-t-talk..." She probably saw how my face redden right now.

Ann giggled, "Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

My body was frozen, not a single word made it out of my mouth. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Seeing how happy she was, I just...

_**If I could, then I would**_

_** I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

If only I could stay...

I snapped back to reality, I realized that tomorrow I'll be leaving. She had to know, and it had to be from me.

"So?" Ann got up from her chair and walked towards me. My face was getting redder at the moment.

Ann leaned into me, making her face closer than before to me. "Hmm?" I was sure I was about to faint.

"So, youlikeJack?" damn it, wrong topic. too nervous. damn it. damn it. I covered my mouth, realizing that I said other things without thinking.

"Huh?" Ann gave a puzzle look.

"Uh, never mind," I turned around, heading back to the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Ann pulled me by my arms, turning me to face against her once again.

"To answer your question: no," Ann smiled at me. "And that was random!" she giggled. Oh, how I loved her giggles.

"Why?" Ann leaned closer to me, making my heart pounding extremely fast.

"Uh-hu just wonde-!"

I did not know what was happening. But I thought, Ann was kissing me. Yes, she was.

I could feel her soft lips pressed on my lips. Her face was bright red, but not even close to how red mine was. Her eyes were shut while my eyes were wide open.

Seconds later, Ann parted her lips from mine. Her face was almost as red as her hair. My eyes were still wide. She looked up to me, and realized how shocked I was.

"S-Sorry!" Ann looked down. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking! Sorry!"

Ann_ just_ kissed me. Ann just _kissed_ me. I just had my _first_ kiss. Ann just kissed _me_. Ann just kissed me.

"C-Cliff? You're mad?" I snapped back to reality once again.

"N-No! No! I'm not!"

"Why were you spacing out like th-"

"It was nothing! N-No, i'm not mad!" I said quickly, nervous.

Ann giggled, "Relax Cliff! I should be the one who's nervous!" Ann smiled at me.

I could feel my mouth forming a smile. It felt like, all of my problems I had just went away by that little smile of hers.

"But you're clearly not," I teased her a bit, taking a few steps closer to her. Goddess what had gotten into my shy self?

I claimed her lips with mine once again. It felt damn amazing. She was leaning into me too.

_**If I could, then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_**Way up high or down low **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

If only we realized this sooner.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry if there's any major grammar errors :3  
**

**Now go hit that review button! I mean it! Or Cliff shall never come back in your game! XD**

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_

_Harvest Moon is not mine. Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous and Natsume._

_This song, "Wherever You Will Go", belongs to the band 'The Calling'  
_


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

**Here's the second chapter! RnR? :3**

**

* * *

Cliff's POV**

_Later that night..._

Stupid. Idiot. Dumb-ass.

Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Her?

Damn. It.

I slamed my head to the wall, goddess was I an idiot!

Instead of telling her that I would leave her, I kissed her back. Yes, I did. And When I left the next day, only goddess knew how much she would hate me.

"So you finally realize that leaving is a bad idea?" Gray said while lying in his bed.

"No. I just... I... I... I made a mistake," I sighed, still mentally slapping myself.

Gray didn't answer and that usually meant it wasn't his business and that I had to work it out on my own.

I exited the room, heading downstairs and exited the Inn. I went straight to Jack's farm.

"Hey Cliff! Whatcha doin this late?" Jack was surprised to see me.

"I-I need to speak to you... Again," I said.

"Okay, come on in," Jack led me the way.

As we sat on the couch, I began to speak.

"You.. You promise that you will take care of Ann?"

"Huh? Why so sudden?"

"I-I just..."

"I thought I've told you that right now yes, I like her but as for now, that's it. I'll try to take care of everything that I can take care, Cliff. Don't worry about that. Just, are you still leaving?" he was concerned.

"Yes..." I sighed. "It's just, you're probably her closest guy friend, I just want you to... be there for her if she's mad or whatever..." I looked down.

"I'll try," Jack said. I could notice his uneasy face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cliff, look. I don't know if this is probably because you talk about it too much with me but... I've been thinking, that we both like the same girl. And after you're gone, the chances for me to be with her will probably bigger." I gulped. "But... I don't know, since you told me you like her, this becomes the line i'm not crossing. I don't-"

"No!" I cut him out. "You.. You're the perfect guy for her. Please, at the very least, I know that I leave Ann with the right guy. You guys are so close. You know her so well!"

"I did a mistake today," I continued. "And I know you're the guy who can make everything's right."

I took a deep breath while still continuing, "So please, fix things after I've left."

Jack nodded, "I'll try Cliff." He smiled at me.

I stood up and returned his smile. I turned around, heading to his front door and waved him a goodbye.

"I hope you get the best in your life, Cliff," Jack waved his hands. I waved back at him, smiling.

I left Jack's farm, heading back to Inn. I decided to take a rest since I'd be leaving very early the next day.

_The next day..._

Coward. Coward. Coward. Chicken. No, worse. I bet Rick's chickens are braver than me.

I got up, it was 5. I was planning to leave after Ann left to the goddess pond. That way, I didn't have to meet her.

I took a bath, and took some final preparation before I departed. Gray was already up, he was sitting while staring at me. I tilted my head to see him.

"This room sure is too big for even a big guy like me," he smirked.

I let out a chuckle, "On the bright side, next time you bring Claire here, you don't have to worry about me."

Gray laughed nervously, noticing that I just hit his weak side. He never liked jokes that was personal.

There was a long silence between us. Until Gray began speaking, "Hey Cliff?"

"Huh?" I turned my face to him.

"Thank you... For.. I don't know, listening to my crap, not snapping at me while you're being annoyed by my sudden mood changes, and mostly,"

I stepped closer to Gray. Noticing that he didn't want to say the last thing he wanted to say to me loudly.

"Being my friend," Gray continued while letting out a sigh.

I could feel my eyes watering. Some said that men shall not cry. Screw them. Here I was, almost bursting into tears.

I walked to him as he got up from his chairs. We hugged. A _T-Rated_ men hug of course. _Don't get too excited._

After we finished sobbing like two idiot 23-years-old men, I headed downstairs and caught up with Doug.

"You're ready?" Doug asked.

I nodded. Doug was taking me to the beach for my final farewell with the city.

**Ann's POV**

You knew what people said about feeling butterflies inside your stomach when you're falling in love?

_I think I'm having it now!_

I couldn't help but blushing a little and forming a smile everytime I remember what happened the day before with Cliff.

All this time, I felt that he might not feel the same with me. But, whatever happened yesterday totally changed my mind!

Yesterday, I told my best friends, Claire and Karen, about this. Karen was excited while Claire was... weird. I didn't know what was going on with her. She probably had some problems with her farm or Gray. But whatever, I knew that after all of her problems ended, she would be super happy for me!

Would she? I mean, she was sort of mad when she found out I kissed Cliff. Was she... jealous? No-no way, she's head over heels for Gray, no way. Not with his bestfriend anyway. But... She was mad... At Cliff? Why? Why would she be mad at Cliff? What would a guy like Cliff would ever do to make anyone mad at him? I mean, it's Cliff we're talking about!

I walked back towards the Inn from the goddess pond while thinking what would make Claire so mad. Goddess, it's best to ask her later than wondering like this, I thought.

I stepped inside the Inn. My heart was skipping a beat. I wondered if Cliff was still in his room?

I looked around at the lobby. My dad was sitting behind the counter as always. He gave me a smile, but an unusual one. Wait-what happened?

I decided to ignore him, I headed upstairs. I didn't know why but I had this uneasy feelings. I decided to go to the Gray and Cliff's room to begin cleaning up.

When I got there, I realized that the room was somehow... cleaner? Well, cleaner than usual. As I looked around again I realized that it wasn't cleaner... Gray's dirty clothes were still scattered everywhere as usual. If not, worse.

I realized that it was... emptier?

It was. It was emptier.

Where were Cliff's stuffs?

I ran to the wardrobe and opened it.

Where were Cliff's clothes? Wait-why?

Some random thoughts were crossing my mind but I decided to ignore them. No, I did not want to think the worst thing to happen. No way.

I turned to Cliff's bed. There was a little note on it.

I stepped closer and took it. On the cover of the note, there was my name written on it.

I opened the flipped paper and read the note

_Dear Ann,_

_By the time you're reading this, you realize that I'm already gone._  
_I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. I just don't want to hurt you._  
_Actually, I did try to tell you, but seeing how happy you were, I didn't dare to. I have no guts. I am a coward._  
_I'm sorry i leave. I figure out that this city isn't my town. You see, I run out of money._  
_I know you hate me, and you should. I'm a jerk. I hurt you._  
_The thing is, I don't deserve you. I never did and I never will. You'll do great stuffs in your life. Because you're amazing Ann. And that's why I love you._

_Cliff_

My hand was shaking, my eyes were filled with water.

_No, no, this isn't real! No, this must be a joke! No, this must be a prank because I like to prank him!_

No!

"Cliff, you can come out now, it's not funny," my voice was shaking.

Nobody was answering.

"Cliff, I said, you can come out now! It's not funny!" I shouted. The tears were coming down heavy now.

Again, nobody was answering.

Suddenly I felt empty. The note I was holding fell down. And it was now wet, because of my tears.

No, this couldn't be real, right? No!

I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. I was still shocked. I looked around. Yes, it was emptier.

My tears wouldn't stop, it just got heavier and heavier by seconds.

Without realizing, I felt that my legs were moving. Fast. Though I didn't command my body to do so. I could feel myself running quickly to the beach. To the dock. As I was running through the lobby, I could feel my dad calling my name. But I didn't answer. Instead, I kept on running and running.

I ran as fast as I could to the beach. I realized that it was began to snow. Usually, this type of cold would kill me. But at that time I didn't care. My face was warmer because of the tears that wouldn't stop from coming down.

As soon as I got to the entrance to the beach, I fell on the stairs at the entrance to the beach. I would usually moan because of the bruise, but this time, I got up with no complaints. I ran to the edge of the beach, and kept running until my feet submerged in the water. For Goddess' sake, the water was very cold, and it was winter. But I did not care. I kept on running, and running, until the water level was as high as my chest. I gasped for breathe from running too fast, but it was the cold water that made it into my mouth. I moved in panic. But I decided to let it out.

"CLIFF! CLIFF! !" I screamed. Nobody was there. The boat was gone.

I screamed his name again, only to find cold water brushing my face.

He's gone.

_He's gone._

_Cliff's gone._

_He's not coming back._

Cliff's gone.

Cliff's gone.

I mumbled his name as my tears came down heavier than ever.

I cried and cried. My vision became blurry. The cold water was killing me. Not to mention, the bruise from falling down on the stairs.

If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you

But I didn't care.

I wanted Cliff.

I wanted him to come back.

I felt another splash on my face by the cold water, I felt my body falling down. I tried my hardest to stand up but I couldn't.

Where are you to catch me when I fall, Cliff?

I could see a light, a very bright light. That light was leading my vision to became all white. And I just rhymed. But I could careless anyway.

**Runaway with my heart **

**Runaway with my hope **

**Runaway with my love**

_If it was a dream then wake me up. Now. Because it__was my worst dream ever._

Suddenly, I could hear people chatting. I could feel that it wasn't cold anymore. It was rather warm. So that must be a dream... Right?

I opened my eyes, which was very heavy. I found myself laying on a bed. But I wasn't in my room. I was in... hospital?

I opened my eyes a bit wider. I opened my eyes to see Jack, Claire, Gray, and my dad all staring at me. All concerned. Wait, what?

Where was Cliff?

I moved my body a bit as I felt a sudden dizzy feeling. My head was aching so bad.

"Don't move," Jack said.

"I-I... W-Whe-Re.. Am.. I?" Goddess this headache is killing me!

"You're in the hospital," Gray answered.

"W-Wha...t Ha-Happened?" I asked again.

"I found you laying unconscious on the beach," Jack rubbed my forehead.

It wasn't a dream? I had to be sure.

"Wh-Where's Cl-Cliff?" I got up slowly from my sleeping position and sat on the bed.

"He's gone..." Claire whispered.

"Wh-What?" I could feel another tears coming down. I just couldn't help it.

I looked down. I could feel Jack was pulling me to a hug. My tears were coming down heavier and heavier by seconds.

My body was shaking from the pain and the sadness.

I could feel Claire's hand wiping off my tears.

_Cliff's gone._

_He's gone._

**If I could turn back time **

**I'll go wherever you will go **

**If I could make you mine **

**I'll go wherever you will go**

_Why didn't you take me with you, Cliff? Why?_

Suddenly, I had this sudden reminiscence of him in my mind. The moment he first came to the Inn. The moment Carter asked me to be his friend. The moment he first smiled at me. The moment he complimented me at the goddess festival. The moment he gave me my birthday present. The moment I asked him to come with me to the firework festival. The moment I gave him a chocolate cookie for thanksgiving.

The moment we kissed.

All those moments.

_I'm going to treasure them forever._

**I know now, just quite how **

**My life and love might still go on **

**In your heart and your mind **

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

Goodbye Cliff.

* * *

**how was it? cheesy? im sorry if it was xD**

**thank you for those who read, review, and add this story to their fav lists :)  
**


End file.
